The lottery industry or the gaming sector in general operates under the control of gaming institutions; with lottery players having minimal or no say in as far as the probability of a win is concerned. Further, traditional methods of betting such as Casino Gaming, sports events and playing lottery games are increasingly being augmented with electronic forms of betting, most notably using the internet, where, casino services and betting services are already generating substantial revenues. Players in casino style games, for instance, are only able to use play chips/money, to play only within their respective games. The money/chips have no value outside the specific games associated with them. Therefore, a player has no alternative use for any extra play money or chips remaining once he is through with playing-apart from changing back into chips or hard cash.